sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei/@comment-14.162.82.226-20140829204626/@comment-5501257-20140902143147
Thục sự là tôi không muốn nói với khui lại vấn đề này nữa kẻ cả dù cho có 1 tay vào tận User page của tôi post bài.=)) Cơ mà có lẽ 1 số thành phần khắm lọ gì gì đó vẫn muốn đào mộ rồi chửi bới loạn lên Thế để tôi dứt điểm luôn. Cái viện Allison thì tôi chưa nghe nói đến bao giờ nhưng Đại học Stanford thì lại khác. http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/equivME/ Và tôi trích 1 số đoạn cần thiết trong bài viết rất dài của họ Đặt vấn đề The two main philosophical questions surrounding Einstein's equation concern how we ought to understand the assertion that mass and energy are in some sense equivalent and how we ought to understand assertions concerning the convertibility of mass into energy (or vice versa). Và According to Eddington, '''the distinction between mass and energy is artificial'. We treat mass and energy as different properties of physical systems because we routinely measure them using different units. However, one can measure mass and energy using the same units by choosing units in which c = 1, i.e., units in which distances are measured in units of time'' Cũng như chú thích đầy đủ các loại sách mà bên Stanford chú thích nếu bạn nào hứng thú thì search Daanx chứng đầy đủ chứ ko phải lý lẽ suông như trang của cái viện Allison kia 1. Torretti, R. (1996), Relativity and Geometry, New York: Dover. 2. Eddington, A. (1929), Space, Time, and Gravitation, London: Cambridge University Press) 3. Baierlein, R. (2007), “Does nature convert mass into energy?” Am. J. Phys., 75(4): 320–325. 4. Bondi, H. and Spurgin, C.B. (1987), “Energy has mass,” Phys. Bull., 38: 62–63. Ở đây đại thể ý năng lượng và khối lượng là tương đương nhau a.k.a chúng là một. Sự khác biệt thực tế chỉ là do chính bản thân con người định như vậy. Trường hợp của năng lượng và khối lượng cũng giống như nước đá và nước.lỏng. Chúng khác biệt nhưng bản chất cuối cùng thì chúng vẫn chỉ là những phân tử H2O. Nên năng lượng và vật chất có thể chuyển hóa qua lại cho nhau vì thực chất chúng chỉ là một mà thôi, tựa như nước bay hơi thành hơi nước hay đông đặc thành nước đá vậy. CHuyển hóa khối lượng thành năng lượng thì có dạng như trong các loại phản ứng hạt nhân rồi. Vậy còn chuyển hóa năng lượng thành khối lượng thì sao, cũng có đó Theo lý thuyết: được xây dựng từ thập niên 30 của thế kỷ 20 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breit%E2%80%93Wheeler_process Breit–Wheeler process or Breit–Wheeler pair production is the simplest mechanism by which pure light can be potentially transformed into matter Và thực tiễn, sau 80 năm lý thuyết có khả năng sắp trở thành hiện thực. http://www.natureworldnews.com/articles/7116/20140519/physicists-explain-light-converted-matter.htm Nên việc nói khối lượng không thể trở thành năng lượng và ngược lại năng lượng không thể trở thành khối lượng là hoàn toàn sai.